


Quiet The Mind

by TonicClaw



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Based On a IAMX Song, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cold Weather, Origin Will Come Later, Original Character(s), Other, coldfront
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonicClaw/pseuds/TonicClaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hold back the melancholy, hold back the fear darling. It's a crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet The Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a photo I found with Archimedes wrapped in a scarf and the BLU Medics hand by a note.
> 
> If anyone knows where I can find the original owner please let me know thanks.

As I stepped the red mush of snow left my footprints to say " I am here" I sang a song out of boredom as I walked.

There was light before  
 The rain began,  
 And there was hope  
 Behind the suffering joke.

I stepped on a few scraps of metal and hopped over a dead body.

  
Lies come,  
 Lies they go.  
 Even the sun is tired.  
 Under the surfaces,  
 There is a benevolent drone.  
 Do you feel it?

I looked up at the sky smoke littered the air as I breathed in and out.

  
So brutal when the words are on  
 The tip of your tongue,  
 So strange when your tired eyes won't  
 Shut your brain down.

I stepped on a bottle and squealed. Why were there empty bottles of Scrumpy everywhere?

  
Hold back the melancholy,  
 Hold back the fear, darling,  
 It's a crime.

I walked over to a wall with what looked like a field Medical Officer.

  
Hold back the fear.  
 Hold back the melancholy,  
 It's a crime.

I saw a dove with blood all over it wrapped in a scarf with a note

  
"his name is Archimedes please take care of him

  
\- Medic"

  
I knelt down and lifted up my goggles and opened up my jacket. I placed my finger to the dove and it pecked at my finger.

  
Sometimes I can taste my death  
 Like a candy bar.  
 So sweet and complete  
 As infinity takes me  
 This fool's end.

I sang and Archimedes slowly arose from his position on the scarf and hopped on my finger.

  
I create to keep that dog in my bearable door.  
 I made hologram  
 In my egocentric universe of...

I stopped when I felt someone try to stab my shoulder blade but missed. I turned around and saw a man with a mask fall to the ground with a cracked thud.

  
I took his knife and stuck it in his neck to end his apparent misery.

  
You're alive,  
 But you know that the wire  
 Under you is bending.  
 And the truth is always telling you to be  
 Immune to everything.

I knelt down again and picked up the Medics scarf and turned his body over...ewww..to grab anything I could use. I ended up taking his glasses were actually the same prescription as mine!

Hold back the melancholy,  
 Hold back the fear, darling.  
 It's a crime.

I tucked Archimedes in my inner jacket pocket and zipped it up half way.

Hold back the fear.  
 hold back the melancholy,  
 It's a crime.

I heard Archimedes coo softly as he shifted in my jacket and as I walked I sang the last notes.

Hold back the fear.  
 Hold back the darkness.  
 Hold back the melancholy.  
 Hold back the melancholy,  
 It's a crime.

I stopped and waved at all the dead men, then headed back to my timeline with Archimedes in a green fog as the hot toxic waste from the portal hit the ground.

Quiet The Mind, Quiet The Mind..


End file.
